Dominance
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Who will win and who will submit?


He sighed and settled back against Paul's legs, fingering the leather collar that sat snuggly against his neck. There were bodies pressed close on either side shouting as they watched the two men in the ring fighting for the right to face the champion; for the right to face him. Not more than five feet over another ring was set up and more men were screaming bets and obscenities as two more combatants went at each other. The third ring had already been disbanded and the top competitor had been moved to the second ring. Chris sighed and traced his finger over the dirty floor wondering how he had ended up in this position anyways.

He spent his days a successful sports entertainer, a rock star and had a budding acting career. But at night, at night it was a different story. He belonged to Paul Wight at night, belonged to the underground fighting league that he couldn't even remember the name to; to him it was just a human version of cock fights. Men pitted against other men; bloodying them, breaking bones all to get the ultimate knockout and be declared the winner. By sheer tenacity Chris had defeated each and every challenge placed before him in the hopes that once he achieved the title of Champion that he'd be turned loose and let go on about his life as normal. It didn't happen; now he was forced to sit and watch as others beat the holy hell out of each other for the chance to try and take his title away.

A scream went up from the second ring and Chris brought his head up, watching as the sea of bodies parted and allowed him to see the two men circling each other; blood flowing down their faces and coating their chests. Jeff's blonde hair was bright blood red, and for once it wasn't from the dye; his left arm hung limply at his side and he seemed to be shouting something to the man across from him—to Matt. The dark haired man's lips were split and leaking blood as more tricked from the corner of his mouth. He scrubbed an arm across his forehead; smearing more of the sticky substance as it crawled down from his hair line, matting the chocolate curls that hung in his face while his chest rose and fell harshly. The brothers were jerkily circling each other, clearly not wanting to go on with the match but unable to stop until one lay on the ground unconscious to the world. They locked up, Matt's busted lips murmuring something while Jeff shook his head and broke free; darting to the side of the ring.

The ring of bodies closed again and Chris dropped his head, wondering how in the hell this even came about. Wasn't it enough that they enacted violence in the ring? He couldn't even remember how he managed to get mixed in with this in the first place. He didn't want to spend his nights in dirty and dingy warehouses spilling blood of those that he seen as his family. He felt a nudge to his back and he looked up, tilting his head as Paul motioned for him to stand.

"There's going to be a short break and then you're going to meet the number one contender." He said lowly.

Chris nodded and hurried away to the small dirty cubicle that he was allotted to change into his fighting gear, which was nothing more than the old long tights he used to wear in the wrestling ring. He was fidgeting with the string when Paul ducked into his small room and motioned him over; massaging his shoulders as he tended to do when he had the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"You're going up against Glenn's boy." He said, his voice gruff.

Chris had no idea what he meant by that. Glenn never put his boys in the fights; they were more his lovers than the prized fighters that Paul, Hunter, and Mark seen theirs as. A shudder worked its way through Chris' body as he pictured being treated by Paul the way Glenn treated his boys but an even bigger shudder crawled through his skin as he drudged up how Mark and Hunter treated theirs. In all honesty he was one of the lucky ones. Paul was a fair master, never demanding more than he had to give, never once laying a hand on him in anger when a fight was lost.

"Glenn's boy?"

"Matt Hardy."

Chris nodded his head and tried to think of how he fought in the wrestling ring and hoping that he'd be able to use that to his advantage. Chris started to get antsy just waiting there for the break to be over so he moved out of the room and started to wander the dimly lit halls of the building that they used. He heard Mark yelling at Jeff and bit his lip when he heard the young man cry out and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He hurried away, trying to block out the sound of the sobs as they filled the hallway. At the end it turned to the right and Chris headed down, his eyes flicking back and forth warily, he'd never been to this part in his wanderings over the past couple of days and didn't know what to expect. A low moan from further head caught his attention and he stopped. It hadn't sounded like a pained sound; it had more of a needy whimper quality to it. Cautiously he moved forwards; trying to stay as quiet as he could on the off chance that it wasn't what his mind was telling him it was.

Towards the end he could just make out the shape of two people, one of them on their knees. A crate was sitting just a few feet away and Chris ducked down behind it; peeking up and watching with wide eyes as Glenn fisted his hand in Matt's hair and pulling him to his feet. From his vantage point Chris could see that Matt's hands were bound behind him and the blood on his face was replaced with a pearlescent stickiness that sluggishly worked its way down his chin. His eyes' widened as he placed the creamy substance, and what had had to have happened for it to have landed where it was. Chris continued to watch and with gentle swipes of his tongue Glenn cleaned the mess away, his hands squeezing and fondling the bound man in front of him.

"Master please." Matt whimpered, his head thrown back and his back arched as he tried to urge Glenn on.

"After you win love. After you win." Glenn rasped as he nipped at Matt's neck; drawling a whimper from him.

Chris backed up, turning and fleeing the scene quickly; whether it was to leave before being discovered or to put the sensuous scene as far behind him as possible he didn't know. What he did know was that seeing Matt with his back arched and pleading was doing things to his body that he didn't need before a fight. He had just ducked back into his room and was trying to calm his rioting senses when Paul stuck his head in and motioned for him to follow. A sudden idea took root and Chris put a hand on Paul's elbow; tugging on it until he stopped and turned around.

"Paul I have an idea, a way that will guarantee me a win."

"I have no doubt that you'll win." Paul said with a smile; reaching over and ruffling Chris' hair. "But lemme hear it."

"I want to fight match nude."

"Nude?"

"Yes. Hardy likes to use gear for leverage, but if there ain't any…." Chris said, hoping that Paul would buy it.

"Well…"

"Also I want the loser to submit to the winner." His face burned red as his tongue tripped over the words and his mind screamed at him to stop. "I want Matthew to submit to me sexually after I stomp his country, corn fed ass into the dirt."

Paul laughed and placed a hand on Chris's shoulder, rubbing the skin lightly.

"I think that this goes further than the match," His eyes burned brightly, making Chris flush even deeper. "But I'll name the stipulation."

Chris grinned and hugged Paul's waist, his mind already on what was going to happen after the match. A bell sounded and Chris followed behind Paul, his head bowed and a scowl twisting his lips. The audience had already circled round and they parted with a loud chorus of cheers and boos as they passed. Chris knew without a doubt that the bulk of the money was on him to win; who wouldn't bet on the incumbent champ? Chris felt the leather collar slide from his throat and he looked up, his blue eyes snapping with heat as he slipped into the frame of mind that allowed him to hurt anyone who stood in his way; no matter who they were or whether or not they were friends outside of this dark arena.

A second wave a noise swelled in the open space and Chris watched with a smirk as Matt was led to the ring, Glenn whispering in his ear as his hands kneaded the back of Matt's neck. Even from where he was standing Chris could see that the dark haired fighter was still painfully aroused and he laughed as he waited to see his face when Paul set the stipulation for the fight. The two combatants stood across from another, Chris watching every move that Matt made and Matt staring at his feet as if he'd rather be anywhere but there. Pauls' voice crackled over the small PA system that they had set up and a gasp went up as Paul named the rules of the match.

"I object!" Glenn hollered as he stepped into the ring. "I will not allow Matt to fight under those conditions." He growled; his hand set possessively in the middle of Matt's back.

"Then you forfeit the match."

"I'll do it."

Matt's voice was barely a whisper but his actions spoke volumes. With a face as red as the blood that still dotted his chest he stripped down; lips pressed into a thin line as his erection throbbed between his legs, the tiniest drop of shimmering pre-cum clinging to the tip. Chris swallowed a moan at the sight and stripped from his tights, grinning as he turned for the on lookers. There were a few gagging noises but mostly everyone was quiet; their attention fixed solely on what was going to happen. Glenn whispered something in Matt's ear and the olive-tan man shivered, his eyes rolling as he bit his lip.

"One last thing. The loser must submit to the winner…..sexually." Paul said; a leer evident in his voice.

Matt's eyes flew to Chris's face and his mouth opened in a surprised 'O' but he said nothing, the blush on his cheeks going three shades deeper than it had originally had been. Glenn growled but stepped out of the ring, taking his place next to Mark and crossing his arms over his wide chest. Paul signaled for the bell and Matt and Chris circled each other, both trying to find a hand hold on the other. Finally Chris had had enough of the circling and lunged at Matt; fighting a groan as their skin slickly slid against the other. Matt gasped and tried to push Chris away, his hands gripping at Chris' shoulders. Chris brought his hands up and locked them around Matt's neck; bringing their heads together.

"What's the matter Matt?" He taunted, flicking his tongue out and lapping at Matt's lips quickly before shoving Matt away. "I figured you'd like this type of match…."

They locked back up, Matt growling as he tried to sweep Chris's legs out from under him. Chris laughed and moved his feet nimbly, planting Matt on his ass then following him down and straddling his waist and pinning his wrists above his head. Matt's eyes flashed and he bucked a couple of times as he growled.

"Fuck off Irvine."

Chris grinned and leaned close, his lips mere inches from Matt's ear. "Oh, such a dirty mouth you have on you Matt. Do you kiss your brother with those lips?" He taunted, grinding pelvis against Matt.

Matt wrenched his arms free and shoved Chris off of him then scrambled to his feet, his hair wild around his face. Chris laughed and stood, eyeing Matt and waiting for his next move. Unfortunately he waited too long and Matt took him down to the floor, this time scrambling on top of Chris and pelting his face with hard rights. They rolled around for a few moments, each one unconsciously pressing closer and running their hands slower and slower over the exposed chests and up the legs as they tried to get into the top position. The audience was soon nothing more than a low buzz as Chris' mind zeroed in on the need to win—on the need to make Matt submit to him. The image from the hall floated in front of his eyes when Matt drug a hand over his now completely hard member and he arched into the touch; his teeth bared in a pleasured snarl.

Glenn's voice from the side line managed to break through the haze and Chris stunned Matt with a punch to the side of the head. Part of Chris wished that it was enough to be counted as a complete knock out but the hard headed man dizzily got to his feet and wobbled over, his hands outstretched like some poorly acted zombie. Chris aimed a kick to Matt's gut and at the last moment decided to add some insult to the injuries that he had already inflicted. He grabbed Matt around the neck and used his own wrestling finisher on him. Matt's body hit the ground with a dull 'thud'. Certain that he had put Matt down Chris got back to his feet and sauntered around the ring, smirking as he raised his closed fist. In the middle of his second turn around the make-shift ring he felt a hand slide between his legs and come to rest on his lower abdomen. The feeling caught him off guard and before he could comprehend what was going on he found himself on his back staring up at Matt as the dark eyed man pressed hard against him; his hard length pressed into the crack of Chris's ass.

Chris wiggled to get free; forgetting that they weren't in a wrestling ring and trying to kick out before the three count. He thrust his legs back, knocking Matt off balance then speared him down to the ground, scrambling up to Matt's chest and hooking his arms around Matt's legs and pulling them so that Matt was almost bent completely in two. With a smirk that had Chris on edge Matt flicked his tongue out and drug it across the engorged head of Chris's member and snickered as Chris about jumped out of his skin at the contact. Matt then used the distraction to rock his body and change their positions so that Chris was flat on his back and pressed firmly against Matt's groin.

"Give up Chris. I have you." Matt breathed, minutely rocking his hips against Chris and making the blonde man moan at the feeling.

"You have nothing Hardy." Chris growled as he tried to fight out of the situation.

"Really?" Matt rocked one more time; the movement forcing just the head into Chris' body.

Both men stilled completely; their eyes wide as they tried to stamp down on what their bodies wanted to do. Their eyes locked and Chris felt the urge to reach up and run his hands slowly over Matt's chest but he forced himself to stay still. From out of no where the bell rang; signaling the end of the match and making them both jump, Matt slipping further into Chris' tight heat. Before they could comprehend what was going on they were pulled apart, Glenn scooping Matt up and carrying him from the arena while Paul pulled Chris to his feet with an amused smile on his face. The match had been called a draw and those around the ring had grumbled as they trudged away with their meager winnings. Once the area was clear Paul pulled Chris over to him and gently put the collar back on his neck; congratulating him on a well fought bout.

"But I didn't win." Chris stated, his body still suspended in a state of hard arousal.

"No, but there is always the rematch." Paul chuckled. "Besides, now I don't have to listen to Glenn brag about his boy tonight in bed."

Chris ducked his head, a red flush on his cheeks as he thought about that 'boy' and how easily he had manipulated his body; how his skin had slipped beneath his fingers with ease and how his pants had driven Chris to the brink of his self control. As they walked out into the pre-dawn Paul clapped Chris on the back and reminded him that they had another fight two days. With a nod Chris climbed into his car and peeled from the gravel parking lot, his mind a million miles away as he plotted his rematch and able to stop smiling at the fact that he would once more have Matt writhing and panting under him—one way or the other.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and climbed tiredly from behind the wheel; his eyes drooping with each step he took. The light of the lobby was beckoning him but before his hand came in contact with the smooth burnt copper handle Chris was yanked into the bushes and a hand covered his mouth, sufficiently silencing his squawk of protest. He struggled against his captive, stilling when a low moan breezed across the back of his neck, the warm breath accompanying it making his still hard cock twitch in his jeans. Roughly he was turned around and his eyes narrowed when they landed on Matt's face; his dark curls pulled back into a pony tail and his lips parted as his tongue ran over them.

"If I take my hand away will you scream?" He asked, his southern voice twanging softy on the wind.

Chris shook his head and hesitantly Matt pulled his hand away; keeping it close on the off chance that Chris would go back on his word. Angry words formed on Chris' tongue but died when Matt tugged on his arm; pulling him from the bushes and around the back of the hotel. Dawn had come and the soft pinkish light of the morning spilled over Matt's still half nude form, the muscles on his back rippling as he continued to pull Chris along behind him. At the edge of the hotel's property sat a cornfield and Chris dug his feet into the soft, loamy soil when Matt tried to pull him into the stalky growth.

"A cornfield? You want me to go into a cornfield?" Chris questioned, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought about jut turning around and going back to the hotel now that he was free from Matt's grip. He even turned to do that, but his feet stilled after the first step when Matt placed a hand on his arm.

"What's the matter Irvine? Afraid that I'll beat you?" Matt growled.

"I already beat you Hardy, get over yourself. It was only matter of time before I had you laid out cold on the ground." Chris shot back, biting his lip as he turned around and placed his hands on Matt's chest; his fingers plucking at the hard buds of Matt's nipples. "Or are you upset that you didn't get to submit?" The last word was whispered into Matts' ear as Chris tugged gently on the lob.

"Me submit?" Matt gasped. "You were the one on the ground with my cock buried in your ass."

Chris smirked and pushed on Matt's chest, sending him tumbling backwards into the cornstalks, snickering when he yelped and scrambled to his feet.

"You wanna rematch?" Chris asked as he stepped into the green leafiness.

"I planned on it Irvine." Matt's lips pulled back in a feral grimace that Chris couldn't deny made the fire in his groin burn hotter than it had before.

Matt reached out and wrapped his hand around Chris' wrist then launched him deeper into the field, braying laughter as Chris's face became introduced to the dewy soil. In Chris' surprise over the quick movement he hadn't noticed that the corn had been cleaned away in a perfect circle; giving them more room that the wrestling and even the cockfight ring afforded them. Chris surged to his feet and immediately got into his defense stance, his legs splayed wide and his hands balled into fists. Matt stepped into the circle—devoid of his clothing and a smirk playing about his full lips.

"What's the meaning of this?" Chris demanded, his eyes drawn to Matt's strong, shapely legs.

"It's a rematch…under the exact same rules." Matt's voice was like warm honey while his eyes glittered dangerously in the sunlight. "Unless of course you're scared."

Chris scowled and stripped from his clothing, fighting back the blush that wanted to paint his cheeks as his hardened length jutted out in front of him and twitched in the cool air. This time it was Matt smirking as they circled; his eyes roaming over Chris' tan skin as the sun shone down on it.

"Me? Scared? In your dreams Hardy." Chris sneered as he reached out and smacked Matt's elbow.

The smile still played about Matt's lips as he continued to circle, not making any move to strike Chris. Finally Chris growled and made the first move, spearing Matt to the ground and mounting his chest, grinning when Matt put up no resistance. Confused Chris pinned Matt's arms above his head, snarling as he looked down at him.

"You call this a rematch?" Chris demanded.

Matt shrugged his shoulders and licked his lips, his eyes trailing over Chris's face.

"Truth of the matter is Irvine that I can beat you without even moving from this position."

"Oh really now?" Chris scoffed, rolling his eyes at Matt's bold statement.

"Of course."

Matt's smirk grew into a large smile and he bucked, fully sheathing himself in Chris and growling as Chris cried out at the invasion. Like they had in the ring they stilled, doing battle with their eyes rather than their bodies. Matt moved slowly, drawing inch by maddening inch out then slamming back in; making Chris cry louder with each thrust.

"I….I told you." Matt panted; yanking his hands free from Chris' grip and grabbing a hold of his waist and rolling them over so that Chris was being pressed into the ground with each thrust.

"That's cheating…" Chris' sentence ended on a whine and he arched up, taking Matt even deeper than he had been before.

"There were no rules Irvine." Matt reminded him, pinning Chris' arms above his head and bending down to take his lips.

Chris's senses were spinning, his body on fire where it rubbed and slid against Matt and his mind screaming at him to find a way to reverse the situation. Matt's tongue slid into his mouth, dancing and teasing Chris' until he thrust back fighting for dominance as he struggled to free his hands. Matt countered his fight by plunging in hard, snapping his hips against Chris' thighs so hard that Chris' back arched up from the ground.

"If you would stop fighting……" Matt growled as he broke the kiss and stilled his thrusts; making Chris squirm underneath him.

"Fuck you Hardy." Chris snapped, his blue eyes blazing with lust and anger.

Matt laughed and slowly slid out and sunk back in, sighing as Chris moaned and rolled his hips. The slight distraction allowed Chris to flip them so that he was once more on top and in one quick motion he slid free; grabbing Matt's legs and putting them on his shoulders then thrusting cleanly into him. Matt's eyes widened and he wiggled, pressing back on Chris' shoulders trying to dislodge him but only managed to arch his back and pushing Chris deeper. Chris set a hard pace, working his earlier frustration out and making Matt writhe and moan with each hard, deep thrust. He felt his body coiling and knew that the end was almost upon him. Finally Matt was able to rock his hips enough and was soon sitting astride Chris, crying out as Chris gripped his waist and hammered into him.

Chris moved one hand from Matt's waist to his leaking length and using the pearly liquid seeping from the head, started to stroke him hard; making Matt whimper and thrust into his hand.

"So…who's….beating…..who?" Chris panted as he tried to stave off his climax.

"Irvine….." Matt growled as he rolled his hips.

Chris stopped moving altogether, smirking at Matt's cry of frustration. Matt looked down and pressed his hands to Chris's chest then bent his head and bit down hard on Chris' neck. The feel of Matt's teeth sinking into his skin made Chris arch and with a howl he emptied into Matt, his hand tightening on Matt's shaft and tugging down hard; pulling him over the edge as well. Chris blinked dazedly as Matt's face danced in and out of focus.

"I'd say that I beat you." Matt smirked as he bent his head and lapped at the bite mark, cleaning away the few well blood drops.

Chris shivered and gently pushed Matt's hair from his face, chewing his bottom lip as Matt nuzzled against his hand. They stayed in the intimate position for a few minutes, Chris running his eyes over Matt's face and taking in every little detail he could and Matt just savoring the feeling of Chris' skin under his hands. The sound of a car engine turning over reminded them that they were moving cities and they got up, Chris pulling Matt in for a quick but deep kiss then grabbing his clothes and hurriedly dressing; not caring that they was smudged with dirt and wrinkled. They parted ways, Matt leaving their makeshift ring first then Chris. He tried to make it look normal incase anyone was watching but thankfully the parking lot was empty. He hurried into the hotel and darted to his room, taking a quick shower then racing down to his rental. On windshield was a folded piece of paper, the edges fluttering in the slight breeze that had kicked up. Chris plucked it free and opened it, grinning at the chickenscratch scrawled across it.

_I beat you this time and I'll beat you at the rematch._

With a chuckle Chris refolded it and put back in his pocket.

"We'll see Hardy, we'll see." He murmured with a grin.


End file.
